Character Creation
Here's how to create a playable character, step by step. Professions Your profession is what you did before the apocalypse. Professions don't have any real game mechanic except that your Skills must be based off of your profession. For example, a player with the profession nurse could start with +3 Medics, +1 Chemistry, and +1 Electrics. Other than that they are just for giving you a feel for what your character is like. Professions must be non-combative, for example a martial artist or any military position would be off-limits. The defining factor is what Skills you get from the profession though. For example, you can be a football player is all your Skills are like Running, Throwing and Catching, but to have tackling would make it illegal. As usual though, it's all ultimately up to the GM. Skills What talents does your character have? What area of expertise helps you survive? Skills are things your character is good at. They must be completely non-combative, and must align with your profession. You start with a total of five points to distribute among your chosen starting Skills. You have a Skill if you spend at least one point on it, and the amount of points you spend on a Skill directly corresponds to the number bonus you have in that Skill. You can't start with more than +4 on any Skill, and it is impossible to have a Skill in the negatives or lose Skills. Abilities The statistic used for combat. These numbers never change on a character, so make sure you like them when you create a character (unless you have a lenient GM that allows mid-game changes). You start with a total of four points to distribute among your Abilities. You can decide to make an Ability be negative and therefore have that many more points to spend o other Abilities. For example, you could have +2 STR, -1 DEX, +1 AIM, +2 WIS, because the total value is +4. 0 + 2 + 1 - 1 + 2 = 4. Also, do not underestimate Wisdom, it is used only rarely in a fight but it is by far and away the most useful thing to have for everything non-combative, it's used for every intelectual Check, which is like almost half of them. Same goes for Aim, it statistically isn't very useful, but it's the sole modifier on any use of guns, which are by far the most coveted and powerful weapons in the game. There is no amount of Strength or Dexterity or melee weapon that can overcome even a handgun if it is played right, and especially if the user has good Aim Equipment Equipment is decided entirely by the GM. Try not to even influence the GM in any way while this is done, it can mess things up. For GM's, or for players that are curious what they'll get, this is how it works. A list of starting equipment must align with a characters profession. It should be about equally powerful to this set of items that is an example for a mechanic. -Wrench: an improvised, low level weapon, can be melee or thrown, also useful for certain non-combat things. -Oil spray can: can be used in the characters skill area, but if the player is clever enough they can spray it in enemies eyes as a weapon. -Welding goggles: an improvised, low level piece of protective wear. -Small wire cutters, electrical wires and a battery: Helpful items when dealing in the characters skill area. GMs, try to make the items interesting, make unassuming items end up useful in adverse ways, and having multiple possible uses for items is always cool. Make the characters have to be creative in order to use their equipment most effectively.